Blood Promise
by SungYeol
Summary: Will Rose ever find Dimitri? If she does ... Is he really a Strigoi? Or did Mason lie to protect his friend? Will she be strong enough to go through the journey to find her soul mate?..... This is me version of Blood Promise XD!
1. Meeting someone new

**Authors note: hey guys this is my first fanfic I write so I hope u guy like it and PLZ... Review and tell me how it is... XD!!**

**Bye **

**XD **

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Rose POV

I didn't know where to start looking.

But I decided that the best place would be Spokane… after all that happened there, like masons, my best friend, death and when Dim- NO!! I can not let myself think _that _name…. if I do then I'll start crying like a waterfall.

But I still can't believe what happened. Life it's so unfair… no worse than that…. Life it's like a puzzle that you have to figure out by yourself… but sometimes it just gets too hard and you quit or….. You failed. But not me.

Ever since the love of my life turn into my worst enemy, a strigoi, I don't even know why I'm still alive…. But then I remembered that I have to keep my promise…. For him. It's the least I can do.

Even though I don't have a plan on how I'm going to…… to kill him… or if I can even do it…. What……what if I'm not strong enough???? What if I die before I find him??? What if he kills me first??? _STOP_…. I told myself. I can do it…. I'm strong enough. I have to be _right???_

Well I decided that I needed some rest so I went to the road and put my arm up waiting for a car to stop… but after for what seem like 2 hours nobody stopped…. _please… please stop.. _I thought to my self. Then finally a 2007 Volvo stopped.

The guy inside the car seem to be around my age and…. He seem different. There was something in him that seem ….. Strange.

"Hi" the guy said

"Hello…" I said

"My name is Mike… what's your name" Mike ask

"My name is Rosemarie…. But I guess you can call me Rose…" I said trying to sound happy... but by the look on Mikes face I knew I failed at that…

"Well nice to meet you Rose" he smiled at me and I tried to smile back… but once again I couldn't "So….. What were you doing on your own…? I mean it's pretty dangerous here. There are monster that you might not even know exist… and it was getting dark so... that pretty dangerous" Mike looked concerned like he really was worry about me…. But then I knew what was different in him… he was a Dhampir. He had 4_ molija_ marks on his neck… and I keep starring ay him…

"Are… are you a guardian???" he looked at me with surprised eyes that then turn to curios

"Yes... yes I'am….. I mean I used to be at least… but I'm a Dhampir… how… How do you know???" he asked looking really curious

"Oh I ...ah... I'm a Dhampir too" I said.

"Really so if your name is Rosemarie ….. Than you must be the famous Rosemarie Hathaway" he said and I just starred at him...

"Famous????...." I asked really confused know… I didn't know I was famous... Why would I even be?

"Yeah… your Janine's Hathaway daughter... And well you killed a lot of strigoi with your early age plus… come on everybody know about the girl that run away and then came back and became the best… "he said "well anyways why are you out of the Academy…. And were is Princess Valisa???" he asked

"Why I left is none of your business" I snapped at him "and Princess Valisa is just fine at the academy" he looked at me offended like if I just slapped him on the face...

I sighed "I'm sorry" I murmur and he looked at me and said "It's ok"

"Well" he said breaking the silence "Where are you headed Rose?"

"Oh I'm… ah… going to Missoula, the bank" I said as I looked out the window.

"Ok then… you can sleep if you want and I'll wake you when we get there" he said nicely

But I decided that I better stay awake… just in case… but then I started to drift off unto my dreams and soon I just let my eyes close and go to sleep.

As soon as I saw the garden and the flowers I knew it wasn't my dream…

"Adrian…" I said waiting for him to come

"Rose???" when I heard that voice I knew it wasn't Adrian….. It was someone else....

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Thank you for reading my story XD!! And I'll try to publish more as soon as I can ok **

**Bye!!!**


	2. Rose!

**Hey!! Thanks for the reviews I got XD!!!! I hope u enjoy this chapter and plz tell me wuts wrong or wut u like k**

**Bye XD!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

Lissa POV

There she was. Starring at me.

_I can't believe I did it!!!.... _I told myself. I been trying to do this all this time and now I can finally do it. But I don't know how long I can keep it though…..

"Lissa…." Rose said sounding really surprised...

"Rose!!!" I yelled and ran to her… she opened her arms to receive my hug.

"Lissa…Shhh its going to be ok…. Everything is fine… " she said trying to calm me… and it worked…. Even though I knew everything was not ok her voice soothed me…

"I'm sorry… I'm really, really sorry… I was selfish please … please forgive me" now I was crying like a waterfall… I couldn't stop even though I told myself that she was fine and that she was coming back…. I still kept crying

"Shhh… Lissa its ok I forgive you… don't worry" she said trying to soothed me once again.

"Sit down Lissa… lets talk ok" she said and I did as I was told and sat down. Then there was a weird awkward silence.

"So…." I said trying to break it "How are you Rose…?"

"I'm fine…. How 'bout you??? Are you ok??" she asked really concern….. I wondered why she was so concerned.

"Yes… I'm fine" I lied 'cause I really wasn't fine… I missed her a lot… it's was like losing one half of your heart…

"You can't lie to me Lissa… I know when you do... remember…?" da** it she was right…. I forgot about the bond.

I sighed "I'm just worried Rose that's all… have..." I didn't know if I should ask the question… but I did anyways "Have you…ah… killed him yet….?"

The minute I asked it I wish I hadn't had asked the question…. Rose look sad… no worse she looked like she was suffering.

"No..." she whispered "no… not yet…. But I will… even if I die killing him" she sad sadly… but the last part got me angry…

_She cant leave alone… she's my best friend... she cant do this to me. She was supposed to be my guardian._ Rose seemed to sense my anger

She sighed "I'm sorry Lissa…. But I have to keep my promise... is the le..." I cut her off at whatever she was going to say next

"What about your promise to me!!!!" I yelled at her "YOU PROMISED ME TOO!!!... YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BE MY GUARDIN!!!!... what about that promise Rose….?" I whispered to her… and she seemed sadder than before… If that's even possible…

"I'm sorry Lissa… I really am but…… " she was starting to get angry now "All my life its been you!!! Cant I just take care of myself once!!! All my feeling of anger, love, jealousy…. I had to hide so _you _could be happy" she yelled at me… really angry now "But I want to put myself first this time… I have to do this….. No matter how much it hurts I have to do it… it's the least I can do for Dim- _him_" she was going to say Dimitri… but didn't.

I felt bad. She was right…. She always kept her feelings to herself… to make me happy. Everything was my fault maybe Dimitri could be alive if I had notice before but…. No…. I had to selfish and not realize what was going on around me….….. Or what she was going through….I wasn't her Best friend… I didn't listen to her at all…. All her problems she kept to herself ….only to make me happy….

She seemed to sense my guilt and said "Lissa… its ok… I don't blame you…. Its just well... I have to do something for myself once in a while… and if I don't do this…. Then I'll live with the guilt that its my fault he's a Strigoi…I'm really, really sorry" she said sounding calm and…sad too….

I felt bad for her… she had to through lots of things during her life… things that I don't even know how she could stand them…. But in a way she was right… it had been about me all her life… she would live with the guilt that Dimitri died… or turn Strigoi because of her… just like Mason. So I have to let her do… no matter how much it hurts…she has to kill him….

"Ok Rose….. Ok… you can go….but promise me you'll come back after you…. After your done" I was going to say kill but then decided not to….

"I'll try Lissa…. I really will… but you never know what might happen….. But I'll try to stay alive for you…. " I think she said something under her breath but I couldn't tell what it was so I just pretend I didn't hear a thing.

"Lissa….. Can I go back to my dream now???? " she asked really wanting to leave now… or maybe to wake up….?

"Sure Rose… but I'll try to come again….Ok…?" I asked… hoping she would let me…

"Ok Lissa….. Ok" she whispered and then I left ……leaving her behind….. Again.

……………………………**...………………………………………………………………**

**Thanks for reading this guy!!! And plz tell me what I should fix so it can be better ok thank you so much!!!!**


	3. They're here

**HEY!!!! **

**I'm really sorry it took this long for me to update…. Its just that you know homework and things… but anyways I'll let you read now and plz review even if u find it boring XD!!**

**……………..……………………………………………………………………………………**

Rose POV

I woke up wet with sweat and tears …of course. _I can't believe Lissa was in my dreams…_ I thought. I actually kind of hope it was Adrian… he always made me laugh_. Wow… I never though I could think something like that…_

"You're losing it Rose" I told myself…. Then I remember who was with me.

"Rose… are you awake…?" Mike asked sounding really tired…

"Yes… I'm awake now" I said sounding kind of groggy "Umm… mike do you want me to drive… so that you can sleep for a while?"

"No... It's ok I can dr…" he was cut off by a huge yawn and he sigh...

"Mike… pull over and let me drive… I don't want to die this young…" I said and he laugh a little.

"Ok…. Just keep going straight and" he yawn again "and turn right on exit 119… or you can just wake me up by then…" he said while pulling over and getting of the car.

When he got out the car I noticed his 4 _molijna _marks… but I didn't see any promise marks, so that meant he never graduated…

"Hey…. Did you actually finish school and graduated as a guardian…? Or did you just drop out…?" I asked…. _Maybe he dropped out like me_ I though.

"I…ah… I actually dropped out a week before graduation…." He said really nervous…. I wonder why???

"Why…?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me…

"Just like you said before… its none of your business why I did… you tell me why you did and I'll tell you why I did…" he said… kind of annoyed.

I sigh "Fine…. I'm not telling you so you don't have to tell me… so I think it's fair" I said kind of angry… I mean its not like I didn't wanted to tell him… it's just that if I did… I would burst into tears… and I couldn't look weak in front of others.

Once I was on the driver's seat and Mike was on the passenger seat he fell asleep in like 2 minutes, and I kept driving like he said.

After what seem like 1 hour or 30 min. I saw the exit Mike told I turn right I felt bad to my stomach. Not the "_ohh… I ate something bad_" but the _"oh no strigoi are near!!!"_ so I pulled over and woke up Mike.

"Hey… wake up" man… he was sleeping like a dead person… he didn't eve woke up when I move him… so I tried again

"Mike.. It's time to get up" I said a little louder… but still he was asleep.

"MIKE GET UP NOW!!!" I yelled and finally after my 3 tries he woke up…

"Dang… you don't have to yell…" he said sounding really groggy.

"Yes I do… I tried 3 times by just telling you and even moving you but man were you asleep… so I had to yell…" I said while he was looking around trying to figure out where we were.

"You want me to keep driving…?" he ask while rubbing his eyes

"No… it's just that… there are Strigoi near us" I said hoping that he had a stake cause I only had one.

"WHAT!!! Strigoi… how do you know?" ha asked now fully awake.

"I….ah… I can feel them…" I said. He look at me like I was crazy… or maybe it was just curiosity…

"What do you mean by you can feel them… are just making this up… I mean maybe you just felt wrong…?" he said… looking at me like I was really crazy and out of my mind.

"No!! they are here somewhere….Every time that Strigoi are near I get sick to my stomach… or well not sick but I get this feeling that lets me know when they are close… and from what I can tell there are at least… 5 or 6… by how bad I feel" I said hoping that he could get that.. Well he seem to get it a little…

"Why…? Why can you feel them?" he asked… his questions were really beginning to annoyed me… but I could tell that he was just curious so I told him

"Well… since I'm shadow kissed… I have a connection to the world of the dead… and I can see ghost and things like that… but since Strigoi are half dead I can feel when they are close by… and they are getting closer now so we need to get prepared to fight" I said while grabbing my steak and getting out the car. Mike followed me out of the car and he had a steak in his hand, _good… now I won't have to fight by my own _I thought to myself as I got in fighting position.

"They're getting closer…" I whispered to Mike who was now standing beside me in fighting position. Then out of the bushes and trees 5 Strigoi came out.

"Oh… Look I guess we are having dinner tonight" the first strigoi said

"Well… don't get your hopes monsters… you never know what might happen today" I told him… then from behind him came out a six Strigoi that I hadn't seen before...

"Ohhhh…. But I know Roza, I know...." said a voice…. A voice, that I could recognize from anywhere. It was the same voice that soothed me that night that I got angry because I took Lissa's darkness from her… it was the voice that I love...

**…………………..…………………………………………………………………………….**

**Please review… even if you don't like it give me ideas…so that I can make it better ok… and I'm really sorry it took me this long to update…**

**Bye!!!**

**XD**


	4. Fighting

**HEY!!!! **

**Thanks for all the review :D and plz keep reviewing…. And tell me wut to write… give me ideas so that I can make it better ok **

**BYE!!! XD**

.....................................................................................................................................................

"No…..NO!!!" I yelled "NOT EVEN YOU KNOW!!!!!" I was actually saying that to encourage myself too, But….. It didn't work, for me or for _him. _Mike was looking at me with a confused look but I just ignored him…. I was too busy concentrating in not crying.

"Rose… are you ok??? You look like you seen a ghost…" Mike whispered to me… ohhh but ghosts didn't scare me anymore… what did was that the love of my life was standing right in front f me. _Come on Rose… this is what you came to do right… RIGH!!!_ I practically yelled at myself. I'm strong enough I have to be….

"So Roza… I see you got another one" Dimitri said pointing to Mike

"Does it bother you comrade…?" I said in a really calm voice that even surprised myself. When I said the word comrade he flinched… I guess it brought back memories….

"No Roza… not anymore…" he said… I really wish he stopped calling me that… it brought back too much, memories.

"Well then…. Why you asking Dimitri…? Or do you prefer Dimka?" I asked with of course a calm voice and he also flinch when I said his name and when I said Dimka. Then 2 Strigoi attacked me…. One went for Mike and the other one for me… the Strigoi tried to punch me in the face but I dodge and kick him in the stomach… he went back a little and with that small time of not being concentrated I staked him in the heart… he scream an agonized scream and fell limply to the floor. Mike had just stake the other Strigoi too.

"Nice Roza… very nice… but these two were Moroi. Lets see how you are with guardians." He said and with that all 3 Strigoi that were left came toward us ... 1 went to Mike and the other 2 came for me.

"Ha!!! I bet I can take them easily…" I said to Dimitri that was watching me with something in his eyes… something that I really wasn't exactly sure what it was. It was a mixture of feelings between confusion, sadness, longing, anger, and….. And love. But he couldn't love me… ha was a Strigoi… they didn't have feelings, or maybe they did and they just hid them. While I was starring at him I wasn't concentrated on fighting so I got punched in the stomach and went flying back and crashed into the car. I screamed a little and I swear that I heard a crack… so maybe I had2 or more broken ribs. I saw that I was bleeding from the arm… maybe the Strigoi had scratch me…. But the 2 Strigoi were looking at me with hunger in their eyes… and since they were distracted by my blood I went and stake them both in the heart and they fell limply to the floor.

I saw that Mike was already done and was looking at me with concern… ARGH!!!! I hated it when people worried about me I was supposed to be strong and take care of others… not ne taken care of.

"I'm fine" I said to him…he looked at me and nodded then looked back at were Dimitri was…. Wait make that used to be…. He was gone. _HE CAN'T BE GONE!!!_ I though to myself

"No….NO NO NO NO!!!" I yelled "DIMITRI!!!! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE!!! YOU KNOW YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE….. NOT FROM ME ATLEAST!!!" I yelled at the empty space where he used to be "I'll find you … don't worry. I'll take care of you Dimitri…" I whispered.

"Rose…Rose are you ok???" mike ask me worriedly

"Yeah… I'm fine" I whispered and went to get in the car. He followed me and went to get on the drivers seat.

"I can drive now… you can rest if you want" Mika said to me. I didn't answer him and I just went to the passenger seat.

All the way to the bank in Missoula we both stayed quiet. I didn't went to sleep cause I knew that I would probably see Lissa and I didn't feel like talking to her now, so I just stayed awake the whole ride back to Missoula thinking about what just happen_. Dimitri… Dimitri, he's gone… I have to find him and… and kill him _I though._ But what if I can never find him again… what if he just disappears… NO!!! I have to do this… if I don't then he will kill innocent people. _I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't notice that Mike was trying to talk to me.

"ROSE!!! We're here." He said to me. I looked around and saw that we were finally at the bank.

"Thanks for the ride… it was nice meeting you" I said to Mike in a hoarse voice while I got of the car.

"Whoa… I'm not leaving you…. Not even if your fine I'm not going to leave" I could see determination in his eyes, so I decided not to fight.

I sight "Ok… wait here while I'll go finish the things I have to do" I told him and got off the car heading for the bank.

Life sucks… one day its happy, the other its sad, but you have to keep going to get to the good part… so that what I did, I kept going. No matter what problems life and fate bring me, I have to fulfill my mission and that is kill the love of my life, my soul mate and my lover, so that I can once again continue my life… if that what it even is.

..............................................................................................................................................................

**PLZ!!!! REVIEW and give ideas of what can happened with mike and Dimitri and everything so that I can make this story better**

**XD!**

**Pamela **


	5. Stories to tell

**Hey guys!!!! Thanks 4 all the reviews XD!!! I hope you like this chapter and plz review… even if u find this chapter stupid or boring tell me so that I can fix it and make it better ok XD!!! Well I still hope like it and I luv y'all XD!**

**BYE!! XD!**

**Pamela**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

I went into the bank and straight to the desk where there was a woman sitting down and talking on the phone with someone.

"Excuse me…" I said hoping that she could hurry up cause I really needed to go.

"I'll be right with you honey, just need to finish this ok?" she asked in a way too nice voice and I only nodded and waited. When she was done she looked up at me and finally starting attending me.

"Ok honey sorry about that, just had an important call… so what can I do for you today miss" she asked looking at me straight in the eye.

"I'm here to get my account finished up… by the way my name id Rose Hathaway" I said to her hoping my name can get me the things I need.

"Ahhh… yes, you must be …. I have your account ready. You just need to sing some paper and you'll be ready to go" she said was while she was talking out some papers and a pen for me to use.

"Thank you" was all I said and sing all the papers that I needed to sing. When I finished she started doing something in her computer and the he handed me a car and told me to have a nice day.

"Ummm… sorry to bother you again but… how much money does the account have?" I asked really curious.

"It has…. $500,000 dollars" I felt me jaw drop. _500,000!!! IS HE CRAZY!!! That's way more than I needed!!! _I thought to myself.

"Uhhh, thanks" was all I could manage to say before leaving the bank. When I got outside Mike was waiting for me on the car he looked at me and starred at me in the eye… I flushed and looked down to my feet but just kept walking toward the car. I open the passenger door and Mike didn't say anything but I could still feel his gaze on me. There was this awkward silence while I got into the car and he just kept looking at me.

"Umm… hi" I said trying to break the silence, and I guess it worked cause he answer me back_._

"Sup… so how did it go? What did you even wanted to do?" he asked me. I was getting sick of the all questioning and stuff but I could see that he was only curios so I answer him.

"I was finishing up an account that Adr… a friend made for me and I got it so I guess we can look for a hotel to stay in now." I almost said Adrian but I decided that it was better to keep that to myself. Mike started driving out of the parking lot and I wondered if he knew where there was a good hotel…

"Hey Mike… do you know where we are going, or are you just driving… do you even know were there is a hotel…?" I asked "Because I don't have time to be driving around all over town… I got better things to do" _Like killing_ him _or at least finding out where _he _is _I thought to myself.

"Well… I live here so I basically know were I'm going, but do you want like a cheap hotel, or you want an expensive on?" he asked while looking straight ahead.

"Ummm, how 'bout a normal one" I said and we both laughed at that one.

"Ok then, a normal one it is" he said and we laughed again… but then he became serious and looked at me.

"Rose, since we are going to stay with each other I think is the best if we both tell our stories… so that we can get to know each other and so that we can also help each other" he said "if you want I can start with my story at why I dropped out… but you have to promise me you'll tell me your story, because I'm telling you if then you decide not to tell me" he looked at me and waited for my answer.

I sight "your right… we do have to tell our stories, I promise to tell you mine… no matter how much it hurts a promise is a promise and I'm keeping mine… so if you tell me yours then I'll have to tell you mine" I said. I hope I don't cry while telling him everything cause it be embarrassing… I hated showing me weaknesses to people.

"Ok then, this is my story… I dropped out if my academy because I felt I wasn't good enough, I felt I was weak and I still feel that way… no matter how many Strigois I kill I feel like I can do better and that I'm not trying hard enough..." he said sounding like he was somewhere else … right now we were parked in front of a hotel but we just stayed in the car.

"Why? Why do you feel weak?" I asked.

"One day I was with my Moroi charge… well she want really my charge, its just that we were very close so I protected her like my charge. Well one day we were walking outside the schools ward… we were just talking and laughing at the jokes we made until then I see that 10 strigoi were launching at us…I did what I could to protect her and told her to go to the ward and that I would back her up. She started running and I was behind her fighting all the strigois that tried to get to her or do anything to her. But then the last thing I remember was she screaming my name… a strigoi had gotten to her while I was fighting the others. I didn't know what to so... so I just stopped fighting and went to help her… but the strigoi that I was fighting grabbed my arm and pulled me to him… I tried to get away and go help her, but the strigoi was much stronger than me and I couldn't get free… then I saw it... I saw her body go limp and her screaming stop and she fell to the floor… she was dead. Dead. After I saw that I killed all the strigois and went to kneel near her. After a week after the attack and Halies death I couldn't stand it anymore and I dropped out… or run away however you put it." He said ….

_Wow_ that was all I could think. It just like me and Mason… except maybe him and the Moroi girl were closer.

"Something like that happened to me too… except that's not the reason I dropped out…my friend died 2 years ago." I said and he looked a little surprise to hear this I guess. Well... it was my turn now "can I tell you from the beginning… since the guardians found us?" I asked and he just nodded at that so I started.

"Well I was someplace else… sleeping when I woke up by Lissa's scream… I told her not to worry that everything was going to be ok… well she went to get me something to eat when I saw the guardians… they were 2 just outside my window hiding behind a bush. I told Lissa and we were getting to the car when he showed up. We first saw only 2 guardians so we started going the other way but they were behind us too… so we stayed put. I tried to fight Dimitri but of course I could barely touch him at all" I felt my eyes getting watery at the sound of him name but I blink so the tears wouldn't fall and kept going "When we got back to the academy Dimitri offer himself to be my personal mentor so that I could catch up to things. But we became close... way too close for student teacher relationship. We fell in love with each other and it felt like I was finally alive. But he was my mentor and 7 years older than me, and he was Lissa guardian so we couldn't risk distracting each other cause of our feeling… so we tried to hide it as best as we could… but we just couldn't do it… Well right before the Strigoi attack at my academy we had found a way to be together… a way that we could love each other and not risked anybodies life, we also had a… very passionate night I guess you can call it right before the strigois showed up. Well I went to get guardians and we got there just in time… tons and tons Strigois showed up. When the fight was finally done they were some people missing… and one of my best friends was one of the missing one… I had to get him back so we went on a rescue mission and everything went perfect… way too perfect. We were leaving the cave were the Strigois were… Dimitri was running behind me and we were 20 feet from the gate and like 5 minutes till the sun went down so we had to hurry. Just when I thought we made it" by now I was crying like a river just so you know.

"I saw a blond Strigoi get Dimitri's leg... of course he was caught by surprise… I wanted to go back and get him, I was going but my mom wouldn't let me go she told me to keep running toward the gate. I was starting to turn toward the gate again …. And the look Dimitri gave that last time I saw him was full of love, fear, guilt and much more…. That when I saw the blond Strigoi sink his teeth into me love, my soul mate, and I didn't do anything about it… I just screamed and run toward the wards. After that I knew that he was no longer alive nor dead… he was in between. He was a Strigoi. So that's why I dropped out… I have to kill him…It's the promise that I made him one, day that if he ever became a Strigoi that I needed to kill him… so that's what I'm doing"

I dried my tears and looked at Mike who was looking at me with guilt and compassion in his eyes. I just smile at him and did my best to keep the tears from falling.

"Come on" he said "Lets get inside" we got of the car and headed for the Lobby.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**PLZ! REVIEW!!!! I kno this one was kind of long… its just that I had to tell the stories sooo… yeah plz review even if u hate or something. Tell me wut ur thinking XD!!**

**Bye!!! Pamela**


	6. Nightmare

**Hey pepz! I'm really sorry for not updating in soooooooo long… its just that I been busy…. But now since its summer break I'll try to do it more ok… but ill start updating faster next week cuz this week I'm going to be gone so yeah I hope u like this chapter and give me ideas please!!! **

**XD! Bye **

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................................................**

**Mikes POV **(this is when just finished her story XD!)

I couldn't believe her story…my story compare to her was nothing. She suffered; she lost her soul mate to the Strigois… I only lost my Moroi, she wasn't my love, and I mean I liked her but I didn't love her.

I didn't know what to say.

Rose dried her tear and looked at me, she smiled a little but I could tell it was forced and sad…

"Come on… let's get inside" I said to her and stared to get off the car and walk toward the lobby. I waited for Rose who was drying her tears again and breathing to calm herself. Once Rose was out the car we went to the lobby and ask for a room with 2 beds. They gave us the room I could see that Rose was struggling to stay awake and stay standing so I put my arm around her to keep her up.

"Thanks" she said to me and I just nodded.

We got to the room and I put Rose on her bed and put the blanket over her… she fell asleep immediately. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and when I was done I just when to my bed and slept.

I was having one of the best nights I have had since I left me academy… it just a dreamless night I it was perfect… I was sleeping peacefully until I heard a scream and I jumped of the bed… but then I noticed that it was Rose… she had a nightmare, probably about Dimitri.

"Rose! Are you ok" I asked her… I felt sorry for her, she went through so much and she was just 18 or 17 years old when all that happened.

"Yes… it was just a nightmare, I'll be fine, and you can go to sleep now if you want" she said in a tired voice. I sigh and sat by her on her bed.

"Rose, was it about Dimitri?" I asked her… she nodded and stared crying again

"Yes… yes it was, they always are, they start the happy. They start when we were in the cabin together and then they turn into a nightmare!" she was sobbing now but I was just quietly rocking her back and forth.

"I don't think I can do it… I can't save him when I still love him! I just cant, I fail. I failed him" she said to me and then with that I talked to her

"No… no you didn't, you just need time to get over him, you need to be stronger and save his soul just like he would do with yours if you ever turn Strigoi" I said to her.

"But wh…" she stared but I cut her off at whatever she was going to say next.

"No!! You can do it! He would do it for you so you need to do it for him too… you have to save him, he's suffering right now, maybe killing innocent people" I said a little louder than I intended.

"But I can't! I'm weak, cant you see" she screamed at me. I sight and looked at her, she looked vulnerable.

"No Rose, your not weak… your strong. You can save him, I know you can. He trust you … he wants you to free his soul, I'll hell you I promise to be there for you, but you have to kill him, for his own good… and yours too" I whispered to her, I know she can do it… but she has to be prepare mentally she has to take some time and be ready.

She sight and look at me "Your right, I need to be strong… for him. He would do the same for me" she said and laid back down on the bed.

After Rose went back to sleep I did the same but I wasn't fully asleep like before. I would just doze of into sleep a little. When it was already 7:00 am I decided to give up sleeping and got off the bed and went to get me things ready. I didn't know where we were going but if we were leaving I wanted to be read. After some time Rose woke up and went to take a shower. When she was done she just sat in bed… she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Sorry about last night… you probably couldn't sleep very well after that. You should rest today and we can get going tomorrow" she said to me suddenly.

"Rose, I'm fine. We don't have to keep waiting here just because of me" I said to her but the truth was that sounded like a good idea cause I was really tired… but I didn't wanted to tell he that.

"No, its ok. I don't mind at all… plus I need time to think so we can both take the day of today. You can sleep and I'll think about some thing." She said to me and smiled lightly.

"Ok then, well rest today and tomorrow we'll start the search for Dim... Umm _him_" I knew if I said Dimitri she would start crying or she will be hurt so I decided no to.

"Thanks" was all she whispered to me. I just nodded at her and went to bed so that I could finally get some sleep. I saw Rose sit on her bed and close her eyes… I looked at her for a while and then finally went to sleep.

**………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................................………**.

**Hate it? Like it? **

**It doest matter still review! XD! If u dint like it still review so I know wut im doing wrong and what I can improve.**


	7. Happy

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for stopping. I just forgot about the story but I will try to do it now. So please forgive me for stopping!!!**

* * *

**Rose POV**

After Mike went to sleep I sat in my bed for hours. I didn't know what to do. I know I had to kill Dimitri somehow, but in able to do that I need to become stronger. Even when he was a Dhampir I could barely take him. I needed to train myself not only physically but also emotionally so that when the time comes I'm ready. Ready to end his misery.

It was still early when I decided what to do. I decided that I will train everyday. I will go running in the morning and to a gym or something so that I could practice my fighting. I would also ask mike to help me train. Well that was for the physical part. As for the mentally I had no idea how to do that. I guess I could ask Adrian to help with his dream walking. He could put a Dimitri in his Strigoi form so that I could get used to it.

After what seemed like**1**hour Mike finally woke up. We went to eat breakfast and talked a little bit. I wanted to ask him if he could help me train but wasn't sure how to bring the topic up. So I just went for it.

"Hey Mike? You know I was wondering if you could help me train… you know so that I can be stronger when the time comes"

He looked really shock about what I just asked him. Was it really that shocking that I wanted to train?

"Ummm… yeah sure I can help you. But you know Rose I don't think I would be much of a help. I really haven't trained in a while" ha said.

His voice sounded really sincere so I believed him. But if he wasn't strong it didn't matter. Maybe we can become stronger together.

"That's okay!" I said "you don't need to be strong, we can become stronger together! And trust me you will be a lot of help to me"

He looked at me with nervous eyes. _Why is he so nervous?_ I though.

"But Rose you're so strong already. If I train with you, you will beat my butt!!!"

Ahhhh I see. So that's why he was nervous. Well I not really that strong. It's just the adrenaline that pumps through my veins when I'm fighting that makes me strong.

"Hahahahaha!!! Don't worry Mike I wont hurt you if that what you're afraid of" I said while laughing.

"Are you sure? I mean you never know what might happen"

I could tell that he was only teasing me know. He had a sarcastic grim on so I decided to keep the game going.

"Mhmhmn… now that you mention it, you might be right. I mean for all you know I can turn into a monster or something" I said sarcastically.

"Hahaha! You turn into a monster? Now that something I want to see!" he said smiling.

Ohhh he was gonna get it later! I was gonna kick his butt in training!

"Well maybe you will get the chance soon" I said taunting him to keep going.

"Maybe I will, and when that day comes I will see if you're as strong as I think you are"

"Oh trust me buddy" I said with a smile "I'm a lot stronger than what you _think_ I am"

"Then I guess I'll have to see for myself during training"

He looked at me with smiling eyes and I smiled back at him.

"Guess you will"

After that we looked into each others eyes and burst it out laughing. That was the most I laugh in a while. Now that I though about it Mike kind of reminded me of Christian. We were both sarcastic and stubborn so our personalities clashed. But in a way I loved him in a brotherly kind of way and I knew that Christian felt the same for me. With Mike it was the same. We could go back and forth with out stopping yet we knew that we were only doing it for fun.

I really hope that things stay this good for a while.

* * *

Well that it for know but I will really try to remember and write new chapters. Thanks for ur patience!!!


End file.
